Wrongs Become Rights
by vedgi28
Summary: Second entry for the pro-bending competition


Prompts:

Word: Ivory

Character: Opal

Poem: A Poison Tree by William Blake

Word Count: 800

* * *

Pacing, I look out my study's window, hoping to catch a glimpse of my missing pupil. Korra has been gone for several hours, her continued absence leaves me to worry. Korra, being the avatar, has already had enough attention focused on her. Especially after her stunt leaving her to be arrested by Lin Beifong, where I had to clean up her caused mess. Her rebellious nature is troublesome to say the least, especially when coupled with the fact that she tends to take everything head on. Instead of focusing on her air-bending training, she has disappeared. This is presumably to disobey my order that she to stay on Air-Temple Island. Sighing, I look around the cluttered area. The chestnut desk is blocked, covered by the ivory of papers. They have been vying for my attention since I've come back from a short visit to the Southern Water Tribe. While there i had to tell korra the unforcinent news that she could not begin her training for I felt like I am too busy to have her here and that I feel she isn't ready yet. Even though, she still ended up at Republic city. This is part of the tension between us.

"Master Tenzin, listen to this!" A member of the white lotus enters in a rush, slamming into me. She topples, I grab her arm before she can hit the floor. "What is it?" She catches her breath, quickly straightening. "We were listening to a Pro-Bending match…" I feel my worry turn to anger in a moment. "I've told you not to listen to those! They make bending seem like a big joke!" She waits until I stop yelling to continue. "A member of the Fire-Ferrets was bending three elements," the new information makes me stop. "Get me a boat to take me to Republic City…NOW!" She jumps to her feet, racing out. With the slamming of a distant door papers tumble to the floor, making a bigger mess of them. Sighing, I bend down to retrieve them. One gains my attention when I recognize the author as someone known for his poetry.

A Poison Tree

By: William Blake

I was angry with my friend;

I told my wrath, my wrath did end.

I was angry with my foe:

I told it not, my wrath did grow.

And I waterd it in fears,

Night & morning with my tears:

And I sunned it with smiles,

And with soft deceitful wiles.

And it grew both day and night.

Till it bore an apple bright.

And my foe beheld it shine,

And he knew that it was mine.

And into my garden stole,

When the night had veild the pole;

In the morning glad I see;

My foe outstretched beneath the tree.

Setting the paper down I shiver, remembering why the author seems familiar. He was known for writing dark poems, especially ones that related to death. Taking the poem I place it in a desk drawer, not wanting anyone to find it. Remembering my predicament of Korra's disappearance, I rush out of my office. Passing Opal, I rush toward the docks, hoping I'm not to late to stop the media that will surely happen when Korra is revealed as the next avatar, a complete nightmare if it does. Pacing on the small boat does little to sooth my completely shredded nerves as I think about our earlier argument. She wanted to do her duty as the avatar, keeping the city safe. My argument was she hasn't even finished her training and she wants to keep the entire city safe when she has already tried and failed. Landing, I rush into the building where the pro-bending matches are held, I see Korra is getting beaten.

"Tenzin, I understand your concern but I have a duty to this team now that I'm an official member. I can;t just walk out on them," there's an announcement for her team, she puts her helmet on. Standing in the crowd I watch her, feeling shock when her movements become fluid like an air benders would while moving. The crowds go wild, I am with them, cheering just as loudly, feeling strangly pumped as I watch her. Lyn smirks at the match, her eyes constantly roming around to see if there's any trouble about to occur. The roar of teh crowd coupled with the fact that I'm standing here makes me feel something for Korra that I have never experienced before... pride. She's working hard for something although it is not what I want her to work for she still is working at it.


End file.
